


The MisEducation of Katsuki Bakugou

by Cen_Lynn



Category: The Miseducation of Cameron Post - Emily M. Danforth, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Mitsuki's Bad Parenting, Crossover, Established Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Bakugou Katsuki, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cen_Lynn/pseuds/Cen_Lynn
Summary: Mitsuki finds out Bakugou is gay and sends him to a conversion camp in Japan. It’s up to Kirishima and the Bakusquad to save Bakugou. Question is, will they save him in time or will the camp change him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I came up with this idea after watching “The MisEducation of Cameron Post”. I hope you guys enjoy this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Takes place after Eri is introduced and Bakugou gets his provincial licence.

Bakugou is just getting down from the high that is UA’s first dance. They were all hyped to prepare for something that is not hero-related. Pony had brought up that, back in America their schools often held dances to help increase school spirit . Nezu agreed to it on the grounds that the students be responsible for the funding and preparations while the teachers chaperoned. Everyone was ecstatic. Yaoyorozu and Iida were more than happy to help fund it. (Todoroki stated that he would be more than happy to steal his father’s credit card although it was a nice gesture, it was declined.) Aoyama took charge of the decorating and planning the activities.

What Bakugou was most excited about was what Pony referred to as a “promposal”. In which someone creates an extravagant way to ask someone else to be their date to the dance. Of course he asked his boyfriend, Kirishima to be his date. He had enlisted the help of the Bakusquad, Tetsutetsu and Awase from 1-B in the proposal. It was a nice hike up a mountain with each person a few meters apart and with a rose and an index card with a hint as to who is at the top. At the peak of the hike stood Bakugou with a sign that said _You Rock my World_. Kirishima got teary-eyed as he accepted his invitation. They went suit shopping together and bought suits that complimented each other. Kirishima wore a pink and white suit while Bakugou wore a grey suit with a pink tie. It was definitely a night Bakugou will remember as he was parading with his boyfriend and enjoying the many compliments they were receiving. He never felt more proud of who he was dating than that night. When it came to electing the king and queen of the night, he was surprised that he and Kirishima won. He was sure people would vote for the nerd and icy-hot. He definitely did not regret how the night ended, embracing each other, making out and stumbling into Kirishima’s bed. After a good make-out sesh, they fell asleep in each other’s arms with the warmest fuzziest feeling. So light and happy.

Bakugou appreciated the chance he got to spoil Kirishima and treat him like the king he sees him as. Looking at his boyfriend sleeping so peacefully on his bare chest, made Bakugou smile softly. He leaned forward and kissed him on his forehead. This gesture stirred the red-head awake. He looked at Bakugou with lidded eyes and a fond smile. “Good Morning, my king,” Kirishima greets. “Did you have fun last night?” Bakugou asks, giving Kirishima another kiss on his forehead. “I loved it,” Kirishima replies dreamily, lying his head on Bakugou’s chest, eyes closing as he recalls the night with a fond smile. They lay like that for a few moments. Bakugou looks at Kirishima lovingly, his heart swelling with emotions. He gently cards through Kirishima’s hair. “Hey, I love you,” Bakugou confesses with a gentle smile. Kirishima also smiles at the sudden statement. “Love you too, Bakubabe,” he reciprocated, leaning over to kiss Bakugou. They embrace each other for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Kirishima then breaks their kiss to yawn. “Alright let’s get up, Shitty hair,” Bakugou instructs gently, pushing Kirishima off him and heading to the bathroom to get ready for class.

Once they got to class, the first thing that Bakugou noticed is that principal Nezu was there. Once seated, principal Nezu started to speak. “Hello, Students I am just here to announce that yesterday was a total success! Thanks to the hard work and dedication of our students, we were able to put together a fun dance for everyone to enjoy. The food was delicious and the entertainment was amazing! Again thank you all for making UA a fun place for all students." Principal Nezu congratulated the students with a happy smile. “Also, all the photos taken were posted on UA website. That is all students and enjoy the rest of your classes. “Principal Nezu added before leaving the class. Most of the students were excited to see the pictures, as for Bakugou, he made sure not to be in any pictures, as he does not want people to know about his relationship with Kirishima, mainly his mother. Knowing how stern and strict she is, he figures she's not too keen on the idea of him being gay. With that last thought, Bakugou went on with his day.

A few hours later during lunch, Bakugou receives a text from his mom.

_Hey, We need to talk._

Is all the text said. Confused, Bakugou began texting his mother what her concerns were. With that, he plans on meeting his parents this weekend.

***

Saturday finally came around and Bakugou has been feeling irritated. What does his mother want? Has something happened? He isn’t failing anything and ever since his fight with Deku he hasn’t been getting into much trouble. What on earth could she possibly want to talk about that she can’t say on the phone or through a text? With so many thoughts swirling around in his head he opens the door to his house. His mother was at the kitchen table drinking tea. 

“Ah, Katsuki, you finally came. I was wondering when my brat would be coming home.” Mitsuki greeted sounding irritated herself. “Sit on couch, I will be right there.” She instructed to Bakugou. Cautiously he made his way to the couch. His mother returns with an iPad. On the screen is the UA website. He braces himself for what is coming. “I see here that UA has uploaded some photos and I come across this one photo of you.” She explains showing Bakugou a photo of him and Kirishima. They're holding each others waist each with a big smile and crowns on their head. Kirishima had leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Bakugou’s stomach drops as he looks at the photo. He’d been so careful how could he have missed one? Granted a lot was happening at that moment and he was just too damn happy having all the students recognize his relationship as the god damn best. 

“Can you tell me, Katsuki, who this boy is?” Mitsuki asks calmly. Bakugou is silent, frozen in place. “Who is this boy, and why is he tainting my son?!” She asks again, this time a little more aggressive. This triggered Bakugou and he tries to calm himself before saying anything. “Who is he?!” She repeats, probing Bakugou. Getting annoyed and more irritated Bakugou finally answers. 

“He’s my god damn boyfriend, you old hag!” He yells. Mitsuki goes quiet, her lips shut in a line. She looks upset. “Bakugou, how could you have done this to us?” Mitsuki asks dejected. As if she has a reason to be dejected. “We have a reputation to maintain.” She states, trying to reason with Bakugou. Bakugou starts to zone out, not listening to his homophobic mother. He’s too surprised that she found out at all. He was not prepared for this. Bakugou remains standing as he had gotten up during his outburst. He’s not looking at this mother. 

“He makes me happy,” He states in a quiet voice. “And I don’t care if you don’t fucking accept that, you’re just an old hag stuck in her fucking old ways!” Bakugou states more confidently. “How dare you say that to me, I am your mother!” She yells back, offended. Bakugou rolls his eyes and starts walking towards the door. 

“Where do you think your going, Katsuki?! I’m not done talking to you!” Mitsuki calls after Bakugou’s retreating figure. “I came here thinking you had something important to tell me when it turns out it was just useless bullshit,” Bakugou comments putting his shoes on. “I don’t have to sit here and listen to your fucking shit.” Before Bakugou could say anything else, his mother had slapped him across the face, promptly silencing him. “You will regret saying those things to your god damn mother, brat.” She threatens coldly. Bakugou just curses her one last time before leaving the house. He’s never been so hurt before in his life.

***

A few weeks have gone by since his mother found out he was gay. He’s been more pissed than usual. His mother kept sending him texts telling him he’s confused or that it’s just a phase. When Kirishima asked one night while they were alone in Bakugou’s room he simply said that his mother is being a bitch and refused to elaborate on it. 

Today, he was sent back to the dorms to rest due to an overexertion of his quirk. Irritated, he walks back to his room. He was not expecting to see his mother in his room let alone on his bed. “Have you had sex in this bed?” Mitsuki asks still staring at his bed. Bakugou, blushing, is stunned and does not reply. Mitsuki sighs. “That’s not important. I am here to pick you up.” She states finally getting off his bed. Bakugou stares at her, confused. 

“Where the fuck do you plan on taking me?” Bakugou asks defensively. Instead of answering she just hands Bakugou a pamphlet. It’s a conversion camp. Now he’s furious, Bakugou singes the pamphlet and let’s it drop to the ground. “As if I’m going to some shitty camp like that while also going to school,” Bakugou states. “You don’t have to worry about that. I have informed your teachers that you will be dropping out.“ She replies dryly, crossing her arms. Bakugou’s eyes widen. “You can’t fucking do that!” He yells stunned that his mother would ruin his dreams like that. “Of course I can. I just told them I couldn’t pay anymore.” She explains calmly. “Besides you clearly need help and I believe this camp will help you with your _issues_.” She adds. “No! Fuck you! I ain’t fucking going to this shit!” Bakugou argues. He turns to leave planning on yelling at principal Nezu. “I believe I have a proposition for you,” Mitsuki suggests stopping Bakugou in his tracks.

In the end, Bakugou left with his mother rather reluctantly. She stated that this camp can also help with his anger issues. Getting in the car, he is hesitant and very skeptical of the camp. Although a small part of him, deep down, hopes that this camp will do him some good. Will he come back as a better person? He wonders...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Bakugou?  
> Will he enjoy himself?  
> What will Kirishima think of this?! 
> 
> Keep reading to find out!  
> I will try to update this story as often as I can. I hope you enjoy the introduction chapter. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @fujoshi_lynn for more of my HCs
> 
> Constructive criticism is much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou experiences a bit of the school life. Will he enjoy it?

Once at the school, Bakugou notices how rural it is. They are on a gravel road with what looks like the main cabin in front of them. His mother leads him to a another lady wearing a kimono. “Welcome to Reform Academia” The lady greeted with a warm smile. Bakugou did not trust that smile, he glared at her. “We are located in the more rural part of Japan away from the frenzy of urban life in order to properly asses individuals without any distractions,” She explains proudly. It sounds so rehearsed. “Here we will help you become a better you and release all your inner sins into the vast open,” She continues to explain. Bakugou does not buy a bit of it. Bakugou starts to space out as the lady continues to speak more to his mother at this point. Bakugou takes in more of the scenery and notices that further away is two other cabins which he assumes is the dorms. “Again thank you for choosing Henka, we will take very good care of your son,” The lady informs Bakugou’s mother. She smiles at her and turns to her son. “You better come back as a changed man and rid your head of your sins, you little brat,” She threatens quietly so that the lady does not hear. Not that it really matters. With that last comment she leaves and Bakugou is left with the lady in the middle of who knows where. 

Once the car is out of site, the lady guides Bakugou to the dorms and is now holding a kimono. “Since you will be staying with us you will have to wear these traditional-styled kimonos as that is our uniform,” She instructs Bakugou handing him the folded kimono. “Your room will be the last door on the right.” She tells Bakugou before bowing and leaving. Looking around, he notices that they are in the common area of the cabin. Walking deeper into the cabin he comes to a hallway with three doors on either side.  _Last door on the right_ Bakugou reminds himself. Upon entering he notices there are six beds set up. Three on either side. There is also three boys looking at him. There is a bit of awkward silence.

“Ah, you must be the new guy,” One of the boys comments. “Your bed is over there,” He tells Bakugou pointing to the last bed on the left. Bakugou walks to his bed with the little stuff he was allowed to bring. His mother had confiscated his phone saying that it would only distract him. He really wished he had his phone. “Fucking hag,” He mumbled to himself. Grabbing the kimono, he looks around for somewhere to change. The same boy who commented before notices Bakugou’s wondering eyes. “If your looking to change, there’s a bathroom just at the end of the hallway to the right,” He informs Bakugou. “And I suggest you do it quickly. Lunch is about to start.” The boy adds. As much as Bakugou does not care, he takes note of it. Heading to the bathroom, Bakugou changes into the Kimono. It’s a simple Kimono shirt and shorts with the typical back and white colours of a school uniform. Rolling his eyes, Bakugou exits the bathroom only to hear a loud gong. People emerge from their rooms and leave the cabin. 

Following the crowd, he finds himself back in the main cabin, more specifically the cafeteria portion of it. For lunch is a simple rice dish with veggies and water. Bakugou chooses to sit in a more secluded part of the cafeteria away from everyone. He was eating alone until the boy from his dorm room sat in front of him. Scowling, Bakugou continues eating. 

“So what brings you to RA?” The boy asks breaking the silence. Bakugou does not respond, just continues eating. “Not the talkative type now are we? You here to fix your thoughts on men?” The boy asks eyeing Bakugou suspiciously. Bakugou sighs, annoyed. “My opinion is fucking fine. I am here for anger fucking management,” Bakugou explains. This got the boy’s attention. His eyes went wide. He started chuckling. “You think that’s all you’ll get? Ah, No no no. In order for you to get your help you need, you have to get rid of anything or anyone negative in your life,” the boy explains. “Fuck you! Ejirou is not a negative part of my life!” Bakugou lashes back. The cafeteria went quiet from his outburst. “Whoa whoa whoa, I’m not saying he is. I’m just saying you need to change how you view your relationship with him,” The boy explains. “As if I need to change how I view my own fucking boyfriend,” Bakugou argues. “Right now you think that but give it some time and you might realize how dangerous those thoughts are,” The boy reasons as he gets up and leaves, leaving Bakugou in his own thoughts. Before he can think for two long he hears the damn gong again. He brings his tray to the front and leaves the cafeteria. 

Outside of the cafeteria is the lady that gave him the kimono. She smiles at him as Bakugou approaches her with a scowl. “Hello Bakugou, I am here to give you your schedule.” She tells Bakugou handing him a piece of paper. “Have a good rest of your day.” She says bowing and leaving. Bakugou looks at the piece of paper. It looks like his day starts early in the morning. 7:00 am is dedicated to Breakfast. 8:00 am - 12:00 pm is dedicated to learning the basic school subjects. A different subject every day. From 12:00 pm - 1:00 pm it’s lunch. For the rest of the day he gets to choose between a talk and craft therapy or a sort of group activity. Not wanting to really interact with other people, he chooses to do arts and crafts, where he hopes he can focus on creation rather than conversation. 

Arts and crafts was being held outside in the garden. People were making what looks like bracelets. It looks like each person would have someone to talk while they do arts and crafts. Pretty lame if you ask Bakugou. A pretty stern looking lady with a black bun approaches Bakugou.

“Good afternoon Bakugou, I will be your friendly conscious buddy today,” She explains. I guess that’s their nice way of saying they are going to be telling us what to do. Rolling his eyes, he follows the lady to a bench under a tree. She hands him some string and he sees some beads on a nearby table. “Alright Bakugou, tell me a little bitabout yourself.” She asks Bakugou as they sit on the bench. He starts stringing some beads on the string. 

“My name is Bakugou and I’m the fucking best,” He introduces nonchalantly. A little taken a back by the curse she composes herself. “Is that how you usually talk to your mother?” She asks. “Yeah, that’s how I fucking talk to the old hag,” he responds rather curtly. Nodding her head as she contemplates what to say next. “Does your mother talk to _you_ rudely ?” She asks. “Fuck yeah, she does whatever the fuck she wants,” he answers. She nods again. “And what does your father do during these times?” She asks. Taken a back by the question, he stops beading. 

Now that he thinks about it, his father is not usually in the picture when things get particularly aggressive. He usually quietly tries to stop them or turns a blind eye. “Nothing,” he responds. “So you can say that your father is not very present in your life, correct?” She asks. Bakugou nods his head. “Could that be the reason you say you are attracted to other men, because you have been missing one growing up?” She asks. Bakugou takes in the question and shakes his head. “Fuck no, that’s not why I like Eijirou,” He responds. She sighs. “You really have to cease the constant cursing. Cursing is a sin,” She comments. “No fuck you! You don’t even fucking know me!” Bakugou yells. “Bakugou, this is no way to talk to your care-takers,” the lady reprimands. “Fuck you, you don’t control me!” He yells back. By now the whole garden has gone quiet, listening to Bakugou’s outburst. “Alright Bakugou, you leave me no choice but to leave you with cleaning duty as punishment,” The lady tells Bakugou. He tries to argue back but she is not having any of it. He is told to head to the cafeteria to clean the lunch rush. When he leaves his beads on his string fall to the ground, specifically the letters “e”, “j” and two “i”s. 

Once he gets to the cafeteria kitchen to help clean he finds another woman there, with two other kids. She spots him and hands him an apron and a hair net and tells him to help clean the dishes. The three kids clean in silence until the Black girl with dreads breaks the silence. 

“So what are you in for?” She asks casually. “Cursed out one of the ladies,” Bakugou answers. The two girls look at him stunned. 

“Oh my! You did not!” The other girl with black hair comments. “Lord have mercy on us. No one has ever cursed out a care-taker before,” the Black girl notes, chuckling. Bakugou looks over albeit confused as to why that’s such a feat. 

“What? are you not allowed to curse here?” Bakugou asks, a little curious. “No! Not unless you want to be sent to  _the chair_ ,” the Black girl answers. Bakugou looks at her confused. She sighs. “ _The chair_ is a nice place the care-takers like to take naughty children in order to shock you into your senses,”she explains to him. Ah, so it’s an electric chair. “What the fuck? Isn’t that illegal?” Bakugou asks surprised they would or even could do that. 

“You would think that but they get away with it by saying it’s as intense as a massage. Which is a total lie,” She notes dejectedly. 

“I heard that one guy got shocked so bad, they started forgetting who they were!” The girl with black hair informs them. Wow it’s that bad. Bakugou’s stomach drops a little thinking about it. 

Once they finish cleaning all the dishes, the care-taker inspects their work, deems them adequate, and then she allows them to leave, saying that they can go to the evening movie. Bakugou heads to the main cabin when he notices the two girls going a different way. “Where are you going?” He asks them. “We’re gonna be skipping movie night tonight. Not really feeling it,” the black girl explains. “Care to come join us?” She invites. Not really sure if he can trust her yet, he declines her offer. “Alright... suit yourself. If you need to find us, look for Kumiko and Taeko,” She informs him before leaving. Shrugging his shoulders he heads inside. 

Upon entering he notices that everyone is being handed water and being seated in front of a projector. Bakugou gets his water and sits down. He looks around and notices there are a few care-takers standing idle. 

“Alright, everyone I know how excited you are for movie night but we still have to keep it educational.” One of the care-takers informs them before pressing play. 

It appears to be a romantic movie. A  gay romantic movie. It seems quite explicit. Bakugou, distracted with everything that was going on, hasn’t touched his water. 

As the two men on screen make out one of the care-takers speaks up. “Now how does this scene make you feel?” She asks. Bakugou hears a few kids groan, one of them states that they’ll be sick. “Exactly! This scene is disgusting and should not be tolerated.” She explains. "Two men together is not customary and only encourages people to rebel and deviate from the norm," She adds on. "Fortunately one of the men dies for his sins," She points out before continuing the film. 

Bakugou on the other hand, does not find this particular movie that disgusting. If anything the acting seems a little stale. Other than that, he’s fine with it. Watching this sappy movie actually reminds him of his and Kirishima’s movie dates. When they would watch romantic movies, they would often put themselves in their shoes and discuss what they would do instead. Yeah, they would be cuddling in each others’ beds and gush about how they would show their love for one another. Snapping out of his daydream, Bakugou notices that he hears a few people puking now. Once the movie is over, a care-taker stands in front of everyone. 

“Alright, I hope you guys take this experience as a valuable lesson and rethink your life choices.” She instructs excusing everyone for the night. God, that was definitely something Bakugou did not want to see. A lot of the people looked nauseous and in pain. Was the movie that bad? All that was coming up was the memory of Kirishima. Maybe that’s why he wasn’t affected. Because he hardly paid attention to the movie. With that Bakugou heads to the dorms for the night. 

Not feeling that hungry, Bakugou grabs an apple from the common area and eats it on his bed. There was not really anyone in his room as it is relatively early to be heading in. For Bakugou though, it’s not that early. Looking back on what happened today and who he met, Bakugou thinks about how different they are compared to the people at UA. People here seem more studious and a lot more conservative. Not that he really expected anything less from a conversion camp. Although dreads and black haired girl seemed pretty chill. It doesn’t look like the camp has really worked on them. All in all, Bakugou starts to realize that this is going to be tough to get through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It’s a little introduction to the school. 
> 
> Next few chapters will be longer as Bakugou will go through a whole day at the school. Can he make it through?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou experiences his first full day at “Reform Academia” will it be as enjoyable as the others kids hype it to be?

_Bakugou was on his bed. Kirishima was beside him. The laptop was set up on a chair. It was playing some romantic drama that Kirishima chose. They usually just laugh at the horrible acting but this one is actually interesting. The main character actually falls in love with a background character rather than the main love interest. Bakugou can really relate to the main character. An abrasive rude protagonist falling for the amiable and sweet friend. Bakugou let a few tears fall when the protagonist got rejected. The friend thought they should be with the main love interest._

_“Dumbass” Bakugou mumbles. Kirishima looks over, his eyes glassy. He looks at Bakugou, urging him to continue. Bakugou sighs. “They are the fucking one for them,” Bakugou groans, frustrated._

_“Yeah,” Kirishima mumbles, turning his head back to the laptop. “I-I-if it were me, I wouldn’t have rejected him,” Kirishima states. Bakugou looks over at Kirishima. He’s not looking at Bakugou. He has a small rather cute blush on his cheeks. “I would’ve confessed to him and say that I’d love to be by his side,”Kirishima admits rather shyly._

_Him? Wait- Does that mean? It can’t be. Kirishima looks quite embarrassed. Bakugou slowly creeps his hand closer to Kirishima’s until their finger brush, Kirishima turns and looks at him._

_“Yeah and I would accept that dumbass and his shitty hair,” Bakugou replies with a soft smile. Kirishima’s eyes go wide. Bakugou then laces his fingers with Kirishima’s. Bakugou’s name exits Kirishima’s lips in a soft whisper. Bakugou gently grabs Kirishima’s face and presses his lips to Kirishima’s. Their first kiss. It’s soft and slow. Hesitant but oh so sweet. Bakugou breaks the kiss. “_

_God, I like you so fucking much,” Bakugou confesses dreamily and Kirishima closes the distance between them in response. The movie is long forgotten as they continue to make out. Kirishima gently pushes Bakugou back until his head hits the pillow, deepening the kiss. His lips are soft and it’s turning Bakugou to mush. He’s melting into the kiss, he feels the warmth it brings him. He’s so happy. Kirishima breaks the kiss to speak._

_“Will_ _you accept me as your boyfriend?” He asks breathless. God he’s so breathtaking like this. Eyes half-lidded, breathing slowly. He could stare at him all day. Oh yeah, he asked a question. “Of course shitty hair, I only accept the best,” Bakugou replies smugly. Kirishima laughs and hugs Bakugou. He sees his bright smile and is overtaken by it._

Bakugou then wakes up to the lights being turned on. Where is he? Oh yeah, the camp. Bakugou groans. He’d rather sleep and continue dreaming of his boyfriend. He begrudgingly gets up, preparing himself for his first full day here. 

For breakfast it’s rice again and miso soup. Bakugou just takes the miso soup and sits down. As he digs into his soup, one of his roommate joins him. 

“How is the newbie handling RA?” he asks smugly. 

“It's fucked up,” he mumbles under his breath, not even looking up at him.

“Yeah, when I came here, I also questioned this camp but I accepted the help in order to become a better person,” he explains. “Before coming here I was struggling with SSA or Same-Sex Attraction,” he continues. Ah so they don’t even say gay here. Whatever, it’s not Bakugou’s business to know why. He can pretty much assume it’s because giving it a name would make it more logical, and that’s not what this camp is trying to teach. “I even got someone else involved,” he adds. Oh, he had a boyfriend. That’s interesting. Bakugou slowly turns his head towards the boy, more engaged with the conversation. 

“Although we kept fighting, I didn’t know why and in an attempt to find out why, I came here,” he tells Bakugou. Ah, so an attempt at self-discovery. “This may be all so new to you,” he states after a brief moment of silence. “But don’t worry, once you get into the groove of things you’ll become a better you, maybe even as great as me,” he assures Bakugou in a smug voice. Great now he’s acting annoyingly egotistical. 

“First it would help to meet new people and get to know them instead of sulking in a corner,” he informs. Bakugou is starting to get irritated. Who does he think he is telling him what’s good for him? 

“You see that girl with the long ginger hair and cute headband?” He asks gesturing across the cafeteria to a girl getting some milk. She has a pretty mature-looking face and it makes her look older than she probably is. “What about her?” Bakugou asks, exasperated. “That’s Sachiko, she’s my girlfriend, one of the, dare I say _most_ popular girls here,” he explains proudly. “She came here looking to fix her relationship with her parents,” he adds. “She’s amazing, one of the most dedicated person I know,” he comments fondly. Bakugou stares at him as he continues to ogle at the girl called Sachiko. He seems pretty infatuated with this girl. But is it because he actually likes her or does he think he does? He is obviously upset that his previous relationship did not work. Is he doing this because he thinks it's the right thing to do? Before Bakugou could dwell on it any longer, the gong sounded for class. 

The classroom is pretty standard. The front has the chalkboard and podium for the teacher and the room is filled with desks. Bakugou sits near an open window where he can see into the garden. There’s a nice breeze coming in. As people start to shuffle in, he notices a familiar face. It’s the girl he met yesterday with the black hair. Tae-something. Her hair is down and it’s long. Reaches her waist. She sits at the desk closest to the door. She doesn’t seem excited to be here, she’s acting timid. The teacher then approaches Bakugou. 

“Where are you in terms of school?” She asks quietly. “High school second year,” Bakugou replies. She heads to the podium and ducks underneath. She returns with a textbook. “This should cover majority of what you’re learning,” She informs him. Looking at the textbook, it covers the basic subjects. There’s a section on English, one on Math and another on Science. Looking around it seems like everyone does their own thing, which would make sense, as they are not all the same age and thus not learning the same stuff. 

As Bakugou starts doing some of his work he overhears the teacher sighing quite loudly. “Taeko, that’s not the right answer,” the teacher informs her. “Those people are toxic and will pollute you if you allow them in,” the teacher explains. With an okay, she nods dejectedly. He looks back at his work and notices that they are referring to a review quiz in one of the sections. Ah, so she’s in the same year as him. Bakugou continues to work the teacher strolling by every so often, Taeko being scolded for her answers that were deemed “oblivious” and “dangerous”. Bakugou finishes his work as he hears the gong. The class is dismissed. 

After class he is called to the main office where a care-taker is waiting for him at a desk. He sits in front of the desk and on the desk is a picture of an iceberg. 

“Alright Bakugou. This is your iceberg,” She explains. “Above the surface is your problem,” She continues, pointing at the part of the iceberg above the water. “Which in this case is same-sex attraction,” She informs him, writing it down on top of the part of the iceberg above the water. “Underneath is all the possible reasons that may have fuelled and built your iceberg,” She explains, pointing to the bigger part of the iceberg below the water. “Your job is to find out what those reasons are and write them down,” she instructs him with a soft smile. With that she waves him off and Bakugou leaves. 

Inside his dorm he stares at the piece of paper. Same-sex attraction. Phrasing it like that makes people think it’s an issue when it’s clearly not. 

“Having trouble with your iceberg?” His roommate from this morning, asks his eyes, not ever leaving the book he’s reading. “I wrote that hanging out with guys all the time affected who I found attractive,” he provides for Bakugou. Looking back at his paper he tries to think of possible reasons but the word on his paper is irritating him. Feeling overwhelmed with frustration, he leaves to go outside and exercise. An attempt to clear his head. 

Once outside Bakugou felt better. Fresh air always did him good and so did exercising. While he's doing push ups he notices two people emerging from the forest. It’s black-haired rapunzel and dreads. Curious, he approaches them. 

“Hey what’re you doing outside?” Dreads asks, noticing Bakugou approaching them. “Came outside to clear my fucking head,” he answers. Dreads nods, “is it the iceberg?” She asks. Bakugou nods back. “Yeah, people tend to get pretty overwhelmed, as they have to evaluate all their life choices and get all existential,” She explains with a chuckle. 

“It’s fucking crazy,” Bakugou comments. “Eh just write whatever makes them satisfied like ‘sports confused me’,” dreads explains, putting her example in air quotes knowing how ridiculous it sounds. “Or you can pull something a little more personal rather than general,” She adds, gesturing to the girl behind her. 

“Yeah! I wrote that I lacked a male-figure in my life since I grew up with only my mother and grand-mother,” black-haired rapunzel explains cheerfully in her soft voice. “Don’t overthink it, just think of things that encourage gender roles,” dreads assures and explains as they head back to the cabins. Once inside a care-taker calls Bakugou over. She says he’s scheduled for group therapy. Turning to the girls he bids them goodbye as he makes his way to the garden. 

Once there, he notices a small circle of people is formed. The care-taker there gestures for him to join. He also notices that part of the circle is the ginger girl. Once seated on a cushion the care-taker gestures to the ginger girl signalling her to speak. She nods.

“As most of you know I struggled with SSA for awhile until I learned of my parents disappointment,” she informs the group cheerfully. “In order to not disappoint them I resorted to self-pleasure,” She confesses. “Until my parents disapproved of that too,” she concludes. A boy chuckles and mumbles weak. Bakugou glares at him. “Is there a problem?” The ginger girl asks calmly. 

“Yeah, it’s that you couldn’t keep it in your pants. You know you can’t hide from God,” he answers smugly. “What else was I to do?” She asks genuinely. “Miss, isn’t it better to self-pleasure rather than commit to an act in order not to harm anyone?” She asks the care-taker. 

“Like most strong negative emotions it is best to distract yourself with hobbies and interest and let the bad feelings pass,” the care-taker answers. “But what if it builds up inside? Is it really right to keep pushing it down and ignore it?” She argues. “You agree Right?” She asks Bakugou with pleading eyes. 

“Are you sure he’s the best person to ask? He seems like the type of person that  _does_ bottle things up,” the boy comments snickering to himself. “I am great at expressing emotions!” Bakugou snaps back annoyed. “Oh yeah? Is that why you’re always by yourself? Mr. Crybaby,” He asks smugly. “What? am I not allowed to have personal space?” Bakugou asks back. “Yeah, but how is that gonna help you become a better person in His eyes?” He retorts. The boys continue to argue back and forth with Bakugou’s voice raising in volume each time. “You think I asked to be like this?!” He yells, out of breath and his palms sparking. He begins to speak again when the care-taker silences him with her quirk. His mouth is moving, he feels his vocal chords vibrate but no sound can be heard. “Bakugou I believe you need some space. Please exit the circle,” she instructs Bakugou. He gets up reluctantly. Whatever, he doesn’t want to be in the same space as that smug-ass kid anyways. 

As he enters the main cabin he notices his roommate from before, is leaning against the wall. 

“Got kicked out of the circle?” He asks. Bakugou does not answer, it’s a rhetorical question anyways. “I’m just waiting for Sachiko,” he informs him like he needs to know why he’s here. Like he gives a damn. Bakugou continues walking when he hears him speak. “You remind me of me when I first came here,” he comments, which gets Bakugou to stop and turn around. 

“I was also hard-headed. As I felt so lost with myself and confused,” he tells Bakugou in his monotone voice. “I wanted answers and I believe this camp gave me the answers I was looking for,” he confesses. “They told me that being with a man only challenges my masculinity and that It’s better to avoid that in order to not become an aggressive man,” he informs Bakugou matter-of-factly. 

“Which makes sense as that’s what most of our fights were,” he adds. He looks at Bakugou and sighs. “What I’m trying to say is to give them a chance. You never know what answers they may have for you unless you try,” he encourages Bakugou. Bakugou nods slowly as he takes in all the information. He and Kirishima had fights before but he never thought it was because of their masculinity. Although would that explain why Kirishima’s been mentioning his issues with Bakugou recently? Cause he wants to feel more manly? 

“Anyways, I’ll see you around Bakugou,” he tells Bakugou as he opens the doors to the garden. “Also, thanks for listening to my story,” he thanks Bakugou. “It’s no big deal,” he mumbles back looking at the ground. “Also call me Haruhito,” he adds before leaving the main building completely. Bakugou nods. So the kids got a name, huh? 

During supper he finds two familiar girls sitting at a secluded table. He decides to join them as he finds them quite interesting. He also has a question he would like to ask them that he forgot to ask earlier. 

“Hey if it isn’t the new troublemaker, what brings you to our table?” She asks. “You guys are the least annoyed out of all these extras,” he answers. They both chuckle. “Actually, Bakugou-san I was wondering what brought you to RA?” black-haired rapunzel asks Bakugou, genuinely curious. 

“My old hag sent me here hoping this will get me to break up with my boyfriend,” he answers. They both nod. 

“Well I was actually sent here because my mom and granny thought it would be a good way for me to new meet people, since I live in the country side and all,” she confesses. “Yeah, they didn’t really know what this place does to kids,” she adds dejectedly. A moment of silence passes between them. Black-haired rapunzel looks at dreads signalling her to also contribute to the conversation. Sighing she gives in. 

“My folks see me as a disappointment especially when compared to my older sister, so they sent me here hoping I’ll come out more feminine like her,” she explains. Bakugou nods while black-haired rapunzel looks at her empathetically.

“So you guys also think that this place fricken’ wack?” Bakugou asks. From how they act they don’t seem as sold as the others are. They both nod as if it was pretty obvious where they stand. “I don’t know, everyone here is pretty set on their opinions and I couldn’t tell if you guys just had another view on this place,” Bakugou defends himself. “Anyways, what were you guys doing the forest earlier?” Bakugou finally asks. They chuckle. “You can come join us Friday if you want,” black-haired rapunzel invites. Bakugou nods in agreement, and they comfortably transition into more casual topics of conversation. Bakugou is starting to finally feel a bit more comfortable in this camp. 

Bakugou feels a bit better about the camp. There’s at least some sane people here that aren’t trying to change him. Speaking of those that accepted him unconditionally... Bakugou closes his eyes as he lies on his bed, wondering what that red-haired beauty is doing while he’s stuck here until he slowly drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of Bakugou’s first day!  
> Is he cracking already? Who knows  
> The camp/school doesn’t seem too bad...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou makes some new friends and tries to cope with the magnitude of the situation that he is in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for the nice comments guys! 
> 
> I appreciate the advice as I want to become a better ao3 user.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

** Friday **

Friday couldn’t have come soon enough. The last few days were uneventful. Bakugou was chosen to clean instead of attending any of the events. 

All the cleaning of the UA dorms really helped in impressing the caretakers, which is why they'd allowed him to miss the events.  Not only does it help the camp but also it keeps Bakugou calm. A win-win really. 

After cleaning the dinner dishes, Bakugou meets up with black-haired rapunzel and dreads. They wait for him outside. 

Once outside, they take Bakugou through the forest. He notices just how deep they are going as soon his vision is enveloped with trees and no sign of the camp. 

“Do you guys always sneak out here?” Bakugou asks, taking in his surroundings. 

“Yeah, once we got caught skipping,” Kumiko confesses chuckling at the memory. 

“I just said that we were hiking since it’s a gender-neutral activity,” Kumiko explains. 

Bakugou then hears the light sound of a waterfall as they come to a huge clearing.  In front of them is a stream from a small waterfall and across from it is an opening. 

Lower down are a few stones that Kumiko and Taeko use to skip to the other side with Bakugou following suit. 

“Alright, are you ready?” Kumiko asks, turning to Bakugou. 

“Hit me with your best fucking shot,” Bakugou challenges smugly. 

Kumiko smiles back and chucks a stone at Taeko.  Bakugou looks on in confusion as to why dreads randomly threw a stone at black-haired rapunzel.  That is, until the stone comes hurling towards her and she smiles confidently as her hair starts to move, forms a fist and breaks the stone. 

Bakugou looks on astonished. “Is that your fucking quirk?!” He asks excitedly. 

“Yeah, I can manipulate my hair at will,” she explains bashfully. “It’s called folic control,” she informs him. “It helps to make the same movements. Makes it easier,” she adds moving her hands as her hair moves with it. 

“And what about you dreads?” He asks turning his attention to her. 

She nods over to Taeko and she throws a stone at her. She lobs it high in the air and Kumiko just stares at it.  As Bakugou observes, he notices Kumiko’s eyes starting to glow and then lasers shooting out and breaking the stone. 

“That’s fucking sick!” Bakugou compliments with a huge grin on his face. 

“Thanks! Laser eyes are pretty cool,” Kumiko replies. “It just sucks how long it can take to actually shoot out. I can get serious dry eyes if I use it too much,” She explains. 

“Yeah, I can’t manipulate hair that has just been cut,” Taeko adds on. 

“Now let’s see your quirk,” Kumiko prompts Bakugou nodding towards him. 

“Alright, toss me some rocks then. It’s got to be a fuck ton though,” Bakugou explains smugly. 

Taeko and Kumiko proceed to pick up a bunch of rocks. “Are you ready?” Taeko asks nervously. 

“Fuck yeah,” Bakugou replies with his palms out. 

They look at each other and launch all their rocks at Bakugou. His palms start sparking and he explodes each one.  They are amazed by Bakugou’s quirk. He screams and laughs, as he hasn’t used his quirk in awhile. 

“Is this what you guys do?” Bakugou asks, stretching his arms out. 

“Yeah we come here to let off some steam,” Kumiko explains holding a rock and breaking it with her laser beams. 

“No one can hear us as the waterfall blocks out most of the noises we make,” Kumiko informs Bakugou nodding towards the small waterfall that’s streaming down. 

Feeling more comfortable Bakugou lets out a few screams, getting louder and louder. 

“Yeah, let it out Bakugou! I know you’re probably pent up from your first week,” Kumiko encourages, throwing more rocks at him. 

“Fuck this shitty camp!” Bakugou yells as he explodes the rocks being thrown at him. 

“Fuck the shitty extras!” 

“Fuck this shitty system!” 

Bakugou continues to yell and explode rocks until he’s exhausted and surprisingly relieved. It’s the first time he was able to fully vent since coming here.  They all chill near the stream, Taeko looking at the fishes and Kumiko and Bakugou dipping their feet in. 

“Do you miss home?” Kumiko asks Bakugou randomly, staring at the forest. 

“Home? Fuck no. My folks suck. They are the ones that fucking sent me to this shitty camp,” Bakugou replies. 

“Then is there anything you do miss?” Kumiko asks, turning towards Bakugou. 

Bakugou mills over the question and decides that he can trust these guys. 

“Yeah, my school,” he replies. 

“What do you miss about your school?” Kumiko asks. 

Bakugou thinks about it. What would make him like the school so much that he would miss it? 

“The shitty extras,” Bakugou replies, chuckling a little. 

Kumiko looks at him a little confused. “Yeah, you said that before too. Who are these extras you talk about?” 

“Extras are the fuckers I could care less about. Like the people at this shitty camp or the people from school,” Bakugou explains. 

“Ah so right now you are referring to the students?” Kumiko clarifies. 

“Yeah,” Bakugou confirms with a small smile. 

“Were you friends with any of these extras?” Kumiko asks, going along with Bakugou’s quips. 

“Yeah, I had a whole fucking group, they called themselves 'the Bakusquad',” Bakugou explains chuckling at the name. 

“And who was in this ‘Bakusquad’?” Kumiko asks, interested. 

Bakugou dives into an explanation of all his friends giving her their names and the nicknames he uses for them, as well as an explanation behind it. Bakugou chuckles the whole time. 

“Wow your friends sound really cool,” Kumiko compliments laughing along with Bakugou 

“Yeah, their fucking great... e-especially Ei,” Bakugou confesses with a small blush on his face. 

“Oh, is he someone special to you?” Kumiko asks. 

Bakugou just smiles and reminisces on the memories he has of Kirishima and how he became so special to him.  From his loyalty to his patience. He’s been by Bakugou’s side through thick and thin. From his kidnapping to him finally getting his provincial license. 

Kumiko smiles fondly at Bakugou, noticing him getting increasingly more emotional. 

“Ei is the best fucking boyfriend I could’ve asked for,” Bakugou compliments with a wide grin.  Kumiko is surprised for a second before she gets up and starts heading back to the camp. 

“Does he know you're here?” Kumiko asks on their way back. 

“I don’t fucking know, my old hag caught me during class and dragged me to this shitty camp, saying it would help with my ‘anger issues’,” Bakugou answers, angry at the circumstances that brought him here. 

Last time he checked, his mother mentioned that his name has been taken off the roster, so it’s not like his name will be brought up in class.  Although he does wonder if Kirishima is wondering where he disappeared to. If he’s alright and if he misses him. 

Once they get back to the camp they head to their respected dorms for the night.  As he enters his dorm, Bakugou can hear someone in the bathroom.  When he comes closer he can make out that it’s someone throwing up and... crying. 

“Why is SSA so sickening?!” 

“I just want to be happy again,” Bakugou hears them plead, clearly upset, as he passes the bathroom.  A part of him feels bad that they are forced to watch something to the point they are physically sick and another part of him is glad he opted out of it. 

Laying in his bed, he tries not to think about the kid until he actually falls asleep. 

***

The next day Bakugou is informed that it’s field trip day and that they are going to a local store to buy some stuff.  Finally some time outside of this shitty campsite. 

The store they go to is a little antique bookstore with knick knacks. 

Bakugou browses the aisles and something in a display case catches his eyes. 

It’s a dragon ear cuff. It’s in two pieces to make it look like the tail goes through the ear. The eyes are a nice piercing ruby colour.  Bakugou quickly purchases the ear cuff with a certain red-hair in mind. 

Turning around from the cash, Bakugou actually catches a glimpse of a certain shade of red leaving the store.  Bakugou’s heartbeat increases in anticipation and he hurries to the door where he saw them exit. 

Scanning the area he finds who he was searching for.  Unfortunately it was just a girl hanging with her friends. She just happened to have a distinct hair colour to Bakugou. 

His heart drops a little at the realization. 

Although being out and about reminds Bakugou of one of his first dates with Kirishima. 

_They went out to a little corner store to pick up some snacks before heading back to the dorms where Kirishima had mentioned a surprise for him._ _On their way back, Kirishima slowly took Bakugou’s hand. It was hardly noticeable with the bags already in their hands._ _It still made Bakugou smile and blush a little. It made him so happy to just see how excited Kirishima was to finally hold his hand in public._

_Once they reached the dorms, Kirishima brings Bakugou into his room and inside Bakugou is surprised to see that his room was set up like a fort._ _Sheets were hung around with fairy lights strung up and pillows littering the floor._

_“I set this up earlier today so that we can have a cute movie night,” Kirishima had explained with a small blush on his cute face._ _Bakugou found it endearing that he put so much thought into what he thought was going to be a lazy hang out ._

Next thing Bakugou knows, a hand is put on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. 

“Hey, are you okay? You’re tearing up a little,” Kumiko asks, concerned for her friend. 

“I’m fucking fine,” Bakugou replies wiping his face quickly. 

“This place is kinda boring, wanna hit up somewhere fun?” Kumiko suggests, looking outside at the gaggle of girls. 

“Anything is better than this place,” Bakugou replies curtly. 

They head out and across the street is a small Karaoke bar. 

“I thought you said we were going somewhere fucking fun,” Bakugou questions, a little disappointed in the chosen location. 

“This is fun, when was the last time you even listened to music?” Kumiko asks. 

“Probably when I was visiting the old hag,” 

“See, let’s listen to some music!” 

Kumiko and Taeko enter a small room where a bench is in one corner and a screen is on the wall across from it. 

“I used to sing all the time!” Taeko confesses already looking through the song choices. 

Kumiko and Taeko start singing some songs and even try to sing some rap and heavy metal, which Bakugou found amusing. 

“What? you think you can do better?” Kumiko challenges. 

“Fuck yeah I can,” Bakugou says as he gets up from the couch and grasp the mic from Kumiko. 

“I’ll even choose a song you guys won’t even think I know,” Bakugou adds as he chooses a song. 

On the screen the title Renai Circulation appears and Bakugou sings shockingly well.  Kumiko and Taeko laugh at this side of Bakugou that they hadn’t known even existed.  When the song ends Bakugou drop the mic with a confident grin on his face. 

“That was really good!” Taeko compliments as she and Kumiko applaud Bakugou. 

“Alright I think it’s about time we head back to the rest of our peers,” Kumiko suggests. 

Fuck, he almost forgot about all that. He admittedly was having fun with his new friends. 

Back at the camp Bakugou is told in class that they’ll be having peer therapy sessions where you discuss your woes with someone and get other peoples’ opinions. 

With that, Bakugou is now outside in the field. He is laying down on the grass. The peer partner given to him is actually Sachiko.  They are told to lie down with their partner flipped beside them and their head next to yours. 

“Alright Bakugou-kun,” Sachiko politely begins. 

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Bakugou interrupts. 

“Bakugou-san?” 

“Not fucking that either,” 

“Bakugou-chan?” 

“No! What the fuck? I’m not a fucking child!” 

“Why must you swear all the time?!” Sachiko asks, confused as she gets up. 

She raised her voice which in consequence, silenced everyone around. 

“Is there a reason you are so aggressive with your swearing?” 

Bakugou stares silently as he never really questioned his habit.  After a moment of silence Sachiko asks another question. 

“Is it because of the man you are with? Do you feel like your masculinity is being threatened?”  Bakugou’s eyes widen at the question. How dare she assume that Kirishima is the reason for his aggression! 

“Bakugou, why don’t you explain who your partner is to Sachiko,” The caretaker suggests sensing that Bakugou is about to burst with rage.  He looks between the two before sighing. 

“Kirishima is a f-fantastic U-A student studying to become a hero,” Bakugou begins to explain. 

“He is kind-hearted and strong-willed,” 

“He is a people-person and caring,” 

Bakugou continues listing Kirishima’s qualities, ever the proud boyfriend and loving how people look at him in awe.  All the while Sachiko is smiling softly with understanding. 

After his interesting peer therapy session, he has an appointment with a care-taker. 

She is looking over his “iceberg”. She sighs. 

“Bakugou, you have to take this seriously if you want to have results,” she explains. 

“The quicker you do this, the faster we can find results,” she adds. 

Once his appointment is over Bakugou quickly writes on his iceberg that he is missing a stable father-figure in his life.  That night, Bakugou has an existential crisis. Who is he? Why is he like this? What brought him to this situation? 

Before people knew he was with Kirishima, people thought he was with Camie. They definitely got along as friends during the remedial classes.  Bakugou attempts to think about Camie in a romantic and or sexual sense. She had pretty hair and pretty eyes. 

Every time he tried to think of her, sharp teeth and red-hair kept popping up instead.  A familiar laugh takes over in his mind as he imagines him above him with his sweet smile.  Shortly after that smile lulls Bakugou to sleep and had long given up the idea of ever being straight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> The rest of this story will differentiate from the movie (I haven’t read the book)
> 
> I warn you guys it’s about to go downhill from here


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou finally experiences what this camp has to offer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> It’s about to go down hill from here for Bakugou 
> 
> Apologies in advance 
> 
> Also trigger warning: nausea and sickness  
> The content starts with: “They return to the camp[...]” and ends with: “The calmness of the night[...]” 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bakugou wakes up a bit hot. Hyperventilating, Bakugou removes the blanket when he notices that he has morning wood. Remembering last time he scowls with a hot blush on his cheeks. This is not the place to be having morning wood, even if he did enjoy that dream. 

Getting up, Bakugou quickly heads to the bathroom to calm himself down. He splashes water on his face and takes a minute to catch his breath. Once calmer Bakugou prepares himself for another week in this shitty camp. 

*** 

Now, Bakugou’s routine consists of keeping the camp clean and now “hiking” with Taeko and Kumiko. He loves the exercise he gets in it. 

And Friday couldn’t come soon enough. Bakugou misses using his quirk and is anxious to let out some energy he hasn’t been able to let out all week!  However Bakugou isn’t the only one excited. Taeko also seems pretty anxious, walking ahead of them and also quite silent. 

“You seem pretty eager for our ‘hike’” Kumiko comments while they are walking. 

Taeko simply nods and runs ahead. Kumiko and Bakugou share a look.  Once at the open field, Taeko is already psyching herself and raring to go. 

“Alright, mind telling us what’s gotten you all pumped up?” Kumiko asks, jumping across the river. 

“This week’s been a lot for me is all,” Taeko responds coldly. She doesn’t seem to want to talk about it. 

Bakugou feels the tension between them and the awkwardness that comes with it. He just stretches on the side. 

“Alright, how about you let your actions speak then?” Kumiko asks with a smirk, charging at Taeko and throwing a punch. She blocks it with her arm and throws another punch. Kumiko grabs her wrist and throws her to the ground. With Kumiko holding her arm, her eyes start to glow red. Before she can fire, Taeko trips her, causing her to fire towards the sky. 

“It’s a beautiful day isn’t?” Kumiko points out breathlessly, a smile on her face. 

“Yeah, it reminds me of the forest behind my house and the sky I would,” Taeko reminisces. 

“Too bad I won’t be going back anytime soon,”Taeko admits dejectedly. 

“The head caretaker called me in and told me that my family couldn’t make the money necessary to come here and get me,” she adds. 

“Said that the cost to get here is too expensive and I have to stay here longer,” 

“I was about to get out of here too, I hate it here!” She yells out and tears fall from her eyes in frustration. 

“Hey, it’s not all that bad, I’ll be there by your side the whole time you’re here,” Kumiko reassures, sitting up and gesturing for a hug. Taeko takes the opportunity and jumps into the hug. Quiet cries can be heard as Taeko buries her face in Kumiko’s shoulder. "I heard that it costs money to remove someone from the camp. They file it under a 'cancellation fee' and that it's more expensive to leave than to continue," Kumiko adds on. 

Bakugou looks away, also fuming. They do it on purpose. Place the camp as far away as possible to make it harder for people to come here. As soon as you get here, you’re trapped. It’s horrible! Fucking twisted! 

“Wanna go see the fishes?” Kumiko offers to Taeko after she had settled down some.  Taeko breaks out in a cute smile and nods. They get up and head downstream. Bakugou looks at them confused. 

“Come on Bakugou! There’s this big pond with cute fishies!” Taeko yells out to Bakugou, telling him to follow them. 

Down the stream, Bakugou sees the big pond with a giant tree in the middle. Taeko and Kumiko are crouched down on the edge looking at the water.  Upon closer inspection, Bakugou notices the different coloured fishies and how cool their scales look shiny in the water like that. 

“The water is real nice too. Sometimes the fishies come and bite at your feet and it tickles,” Taeko comments with a little giggle as she dips her feet in the water with Kumiko following suit. Soon tiny fishes surround their feet. 

“Come join, Bakugou, unless you’re afraid of a little fishie,” Kumiko challenges with a grin, knowing just how to get Bakugou to do something. 

“I ain’t scared of no fucking fish,” He retorts back taking off his shoes and socks and also dipping his feet in, beside Taeko. The fish swarm his feet too and it feels weird. Bakugou twitches back a little, not used to the feeling. Taeko laughs as she watches his reaction. 

“Tickles, right?” She asks cheerfully with a big grin. 

“It’s fucking weird,” Bakugou mumbles. The initial feeling gone as Bakugou gets more comfortable, soon actually enjoying it. 

“I heard that there’s some special fish that can exfoliate your skin and make it nice and smooth,” Taeko announces giddily. That would actually do Bakugou some good, he thinks as he looks at his hands that often get raw from his explosions. 

“Oh my god! Look how smooth my feet are!” Taeko exclaims, lifting one of her feet’s up, prompting Kumiko to feel. She nods in agreement. She then lifts her other foot to let Bakugou feel. 

Hesitantly, he does a slight touch of her foot and is surprised at how smooth they are. Bakugou then decides to dip his hands in too. 

“What’re you doing?” Kumiko asks, a little confused. 

“If it’s good for your fucking feet then it should be good for my fucking hands too,” Bakugou states watching all the fishes swarm. 

After a while Bakugou removes his hands from the water and feels them. Like he thought, smooth. Awesome! 

“Thanks for taking me here, I feel a lot better now,” Taeko compliments Kumiko, leaning her head on her shoulder, completely relaxed. That gets Kumiko to smile softly. 

As they enjoy the moment, Bakugou gets out of the water and puts his shoes and socks on. “Alright who wants to fucking go?!” Bakugou challenges with a huge grin, slamming his fists together. 

“I’ll take you up on your challenge Bakugou,” Kumiko responds, also getting out of the water. The two go back up the stream to spar, leaving Taeko to enjoy the water. 

When she came back up the stream, she saw Kumiko staring up. Above her was Bakugou who was coming back down with a vengeance! With his explosions back twists into a spinning vortex of explosions! 

Kumiko seems unfazed at what is coming at her. Before Taeko knew it there was so much dust coming at her she had to close her eyes. 

Opening them, she sees Bakugou in an indent on the ground from the impact and Kumiko just outside the circumference. 

“How the fuck did you dodge howitzer?!” Bakugou demands Kumiko. 

“I realized that with such power and speed, there can only be so much energy that built up in that little time,” Kumiko explains showing off her intelligence. “But I couldn’t calculate everything,” she adds, lifting up her kimono to show that her calf is dark from being burned a little. 

“Well can you dodge this?!” Bakugou yells, launching himself towards Kumiko. They engage in some close combat. Kumiko is able to keep some distance as she activates her quirk and fires short laser beams at Bakugou which she cuts by blinking. Bakugou blocks one shot with his arms and immediately feels a stinging pinch from the laser. 

“Hurts doesn’t it?” Kumiko asks smugly, her eyes glowing red. “I can cause internal bleeding, that’s how powerful my lasers are,” she adds. 

He takes that into consideration and notes to avoid the beams at all cost. They continue to spar, neither giving up anytime soon. 

*** 

They return to the camp satisfied with the spar and entertainment for others. They enter the main cabin which was pretty empty. It was late in the night after all so most of the lights are off and people are probably asleep. Kumiko and Bakugou are breathing heavily from their race back to camp they decided to have. Now they are extra tired. 

“Alright, me and Tae are gonna go to the bathroom and then head to bed, do you need to go too?” Kumiko asks breathlessly, knowing how confusing navigating the cabin can be especially in the dark. 

“I’m fucking good dreads,” Bakugou responds just as breathlessly. 

They bid farewell and Bakugou fortunately finds a chair that he can sit on and rest his legs before also heading to bed. Once sitting, Bakugou feels more relaxed, having less strain on his legs that he closes his eyes. 

At one point, Bakugou is handed a cup, saying he looks parched. He takes the cup and drinks the whole thing happy to have something to drink after an intense sparring match. 

When Bakugou opens his eyes again he notices a few more people are seated in the room now. This confuses him and he starts to look around.  He hears heels clicking on the floor and notices a caretaker walking to the front with a projector screen behind her. 

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to this late night educational movie, please learn from this following film,” the lady instructs, the film playing behind her. 

Bakugou’s now awake. His heart drops a little, realizing where he is. Fuck! He thought he avoided this fucked-up movie night shit. Bakugou looks down at his hand and notices an empty cup in it. Oh fuck, he drank that didn’t he? His blood goes cold not knowing what he fucking drank. 

The video plays and Bakugou begins to feel dizzy with a headache. Fuck! What was his drink spiked with?! Bakugou closes his eyes to try and stop the spinning but it only makes things worse as he has no point of reference. 

He tries to look anywhere but the screen. Unfortunately fixated on one place only worsens the headache and he also doesn’t want to be staring at someone else throwing up. 

The sickness gets so intense that Bakugou can taste the bile coming up. He does his best to force it down and swallow it no matter how disgusting it tastes. 

Not being able to take it anymore, Bakugou rushes to his cabin and heads straight to the bathroom. 

Once his head is near the toilet bowl, he lets everything out of his system. He’s glad he was able to make it to the toilet. Bakugou vomits so much that he starts to cry from the intensity of it. 

Fuck! There’s no way he’s gonna think being with Kirishima is disgusting even if he’s currently throwing up. Fuck, he loves him too much to ever think that. 

After what felt like hours of throwing up, Bakugou starts to feel better. Once calm, he leaves the bathroom and goes outside to get some fresh air. 

Fuck, that was intense! So brutal. He really hated that. He heads to the garden to calm down. 

The calmness of the night relaxes Bakugou and being away from the city, makes the sky nice and clear. He can see all the stars and it makes the sky appear endless. It’s so captivating. 

Bakugou then hears footsteps approaching him. Turning his head, he sees familiar dreads and black hair. 

“Hey we heard you weren’t feeling well,” Kumiko announces. 

“Fucking hags gave me a spiked drink,” Bakugou informs, upset that he fell for their tricks. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, we brought you something that might cheer you up,” Taeko informs, standing behind Kumiko and handing her something. 

Kumiko gives Bakugou an iPod with earphones. It’s been awhile since he was able to see technology like this. Let only have it in his hands. 

“It’s so you can listen to some music,” Kumiko tells Bakugou. “We shall leave you to that,” she adds, already walking back towards the cabins. 

“Bye! Hope you feel better!” Taeko calls back to Bakugou with a smile. 

God, these nerds care about him. Bakugou opens the iPod to find that it’s really just for music. There’s no games on it. Just the default apps. Also, there’s no Wi-Fi Dammit. 

Bakugou opens the default music app to find it’s filled with all sorts of music. Some in English, some in Japanese, and some in languages he doesn’t recognize. 

Bakugou settles on a song called “Thousand Years” by some chick named Christina Perri. The music opens with a soft piano and Bakugou let’s his mind wander. 

_Bakugou finally fucking did it! He found a partner he is proud of and actually likes. Being Kirishima’s boyfriend still feels like a dream. It surprises him how Kirishima chose to be with him with how explosive his personality is. He’s grateful even if he doesn’t say it or show it. Now they’ve been together for a few weeks now and Bakugou believes it’s time to take their relationship to the next level, and go on a date, now that they're dating. It’s time to actually do some lovey-dovey couple things and to show the world who he’s dating, cause he’s so fucking proud that he can't help wanting to show it off._

_So one night when Kirishima was tasked to watch over Eri in the common room, he pops the question. Kirishima looks at him wide-eyed and then smiles softly. “I’d love to,” Kirishima responded shyly, a blush forming on his cheeks._

_“Friday at 5:00 pm, you better be fucking ready,” Bakugou informs him gruffly_ _a blush forming on his cheeks too. Kirishima nods and a comfortable silence falls between them as Kirishima leans his head on Bakugou shoulder and closes his eyes, a soft smile on his face. Fuck, their_ _finally doing this. Bakugou’s heartbeat quickens at the anticipation._

_Friday comes around and both boys are nervous and anxious. Bakugou, being as punctual as ever, is ready and knocks on Kirishima’s door. “Are you ready Ei?” He yells across the door._

_“Yeah! Just a sec ‘Tsuki!” Kirishima yells back._

_A few minutes pass and the door opens to a Kirishima with his hair tied in a half-do and wearing a nice hoodie vest combo that brings out his eyes and makes him look like a cute punk. It makes Bakugou blush._

_“You ready to go?” Kirishima asks as he notices that he’s just staring at him._

_“Yeah, fucking let’s go,” He responds snapping back to reality and heading to the elevator._

_They arrive at a small pop-up carnival with a few big rides and mini games. Kirishima breaks out into a smile._

_“Omg ‘Tsuki are we really going to a carnival?!” Kirishima asked excitedly, gripping his arm._

_“What do you think, shitty hair?” Bakugou asks rhetorically heading to the ticket booth._

_Once inside, Kirishima looked at everything and hurriedly grabbed Bakugou by the arm. “Let’s go on the pirate ship!” Kirishima exclaims, pulling Bakugou with him._

_The pirate ship was fun, they went pretty high and could see some amazing views from up there. The next ride they went on was a giant merry-go-ride of swings which Bakugou also enjoyed,_ _again being so high._

_After that they tried some of the mini games. Being the great boyfriend he is, Bakugou won Kirishima a stuffed red dragon at a ball tossing game where one had to hit some stacked pins down. Being the great tosser he is, of course he was able to hit them all down._

_Kirishima was so happy when Bakugou handed it to him, he squeezed the stuffy and held the thing for the rest of the evening. Bakugou refused to acknowledge how happy that made him._

_Walking around, Kirishima spots a small punching bag game and rushes towards it. He hands Bakugou his dragon and gets in a stance, flexing his muscles. With one swift punch the bag swings all the way back and a new high score is stated on the screen._

_As music comes out of the machine some girls that saw Kirishima, approach him and fawn over his muscles and congratulate him. Kirishima just smiles fondly, ever the people-pleaser._

_Bakugou on the other hand gets very irritated with all the flirting towards his boyfriend and takes the opportunity to finally tell the world exactly who is off the market._

_Bakugou approaches his boyfriend and wraps an arm around his waist. “You did amazing babe,” He compliments, giving Kirishima a sweet kiss on the cheek. Kirishima smiles back at him, giving thanks to the compliment and kisses Bakugou's forehead._

_With that, the girls are gone and Bakugou has Kirishima all to himself again. They continue to stroll around the area, hand in hand._

_The last ride they go on is the Ferris Wheel. Once in the box, they start to see how beautiful Tokyo is at night with all the lights on. Kirishima leans his head on Bakugou’s shoulder when they reach the top._

_“Thanks for taking me here,” Kirishima states, snaking their hands together._

_Bakugou leans his head on Kirishima and mumbles in response._

_“This was the best date ever,” Kirishima adds breathlessly._

_“I can fucking do better, shitty hair, just you wait,” Bakugou challenges._

_Kirishima giggles at his words, knowing exactly what he means._

_After a few moments of enjoying the view, Kirishima taps Bakugou’s hand with his finger. Prompting him to look at Kirishima._

_Once looking at Kirishima, he puts his hand on his cheek and slowly pulls him into a sweet kiss._

_They softly kiss, Bakugou enjoying the feel of Kirishima’s soft lips and his chest warming up._

_Once the Ferris Wheel starts to move again, they slowly break apart and resume leaning on each other and holding hands._

_And that’s how they left the carnival, hand-in-hand and extremely happy and excited with the time spent together, knowing that this will become a regular thing. A tradition._

The last chords drift off and the song ends with a happy Bakugou. He removes the earphones and heads to his cabin for the night, feeling confident that he’ll be able to sleep comfortably. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies again for what I’m putting Bakugou through
> 
> Comments are much appreciated! 
> 
> Also check out my Instagram @fujoshi_lynn as I posted what I envision some of the OCs look like. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading  
> And I hope to see you in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou gets in trouble for the first time at the camp. Will he be able to handle the consequences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I finally had time to update this story, thanks to this pandemic!  
> Also thanks to @Fradulent_Moose for editing my chapters!  
> It helped a lot

A few days have passed since that unfortunate night. He’s made sure to be much more vigilant and go on his “hikes” more often and bring a water bottle with him in case he gets thirsty. He definitely didn’t want to go through that again. 

Bakugou grabs a bowl of rice for breakfast and sits at the corner of the cafeteria. While he’s eating, his roommate sits across from him. An awkward silence falls between them, neither willing to speak. 

“You seemed to have settled into a rhythm,” Haruhito comments. “I hardly see you around anymore.” 

“I figured out their shitty game they’re playing and fucking avoid it all,” Bakugou mumbles dismissively. 

Haruhito nods. “They’re only doing what’s best for us,” he argues. 

“We may not agree with it but it’s the right thing to do,” Haruhito states matter-o’-factly. 

Bakugou scoffs and looks away. Haruhito narrows his eyes on Bakugou.

“They’re only helping you become a true hero,” he states. “Not like the villain that you come off as.” 

Bakugou whips his head back towards Haruhito, his eyes glaring daringly at him. 

“Unless...” Haruhito provokes with a sly grin. 

“You truly are a villain” 

“Fuck you!” Bakugou yells, slamming his hands on the table. Irritated, Bakugou gets up and leaves. 

*** 

Lunchtime finally arrives and once again, Bakugou finds Haruhito approaching him. 

“I’d like to formally apologize for my behaviour earlier,” Haruhito calmly tells Bakugou. 

“It’s just unfortunate that you have an opportunity to do something about your anger issues that you mentioned you have, and you’re just throwing it away,” Haruhito explains. 

“Their fucking tactics fucking suck,” Bakugou curtly comments. 

“Your actions deserve consequences,” Haruhito responds. 

“Fuck you! You think making me fucking sick is gonna fucking help me?!” Bakugou yells back. “The only reason I fucking agreed to come to this shitty place is to help with my fucking problems,” He explains, “and last time I checked, being fucking gay is not a problem,” He adds with a stern stare at Haruhito. 

“That’s what you think but maybe there’s more to it and being gay is actually a problem,” Haruhito tries to reason with Bakugou. 

This only angers Bakugou further. He attempts to calm down by looking away from Haruhito. 

While looking around, Bakugou notices a group of kids that are fooling around and throwing food at each other. This gives Bakugou an idea. 

“Just stop rebelling against the caretakers and let them do their job to help you,” Haruhito instructs Bakugou. 

“As if I’ll fucking listening to those hags,” Bakugou comments. “Y’alls heads are just so far up your fucking asses that you forget that maybe you guys can be a fucking problem too,” he adds. 

“How dare you! I should report you to the caretakers,” Haruhito threatens Bakugou. 

“That won’t fucking stop this fucking gay train,” Bakugou exclaims confidently. He then yells “Food fight!” and people start throwing food across the room. 

It becomes very chaotic very quickly. Bakugou attempts to flee the scene but Haruhito stops him before he can get too far. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Haruhito warns, grabbing Bakugou by the wrist. “You’re coming with me, the caretakers need to punish you,” He informs, dragging Bakugou. 

“Fuck you!” He yells back, resisting to follow Haruhito. They fight a little before Haruhito gets hit with some flying food. 

“How dare you! This was freshly cleaned!” Haruhito yells as he picks up some food nearby, launching it in the general direction of where it came . Bakugou chuckles to himself. 

At that moment a caretaker marches in, and with her quirk makes everyone freeze in place. 

“Oh thank goodness,” Haruhito exhales “I know who started this whole mess,” he informs them proudly. 

“Good, please tell me their name,” she asks Haruhito. 

“Bakugou. It was Bakugou,” He answers. The caretaker looks at Bakugou. 

“He was in it too!” Bakugou accuses. 

“Was not!” Haruhito responds. 

“I fucking saw you throw food. I didn’t even though I started it,” Bakugou states. 

“So you admit to starting this chaos?” The caretaker asks Bakugou. 

Bakugou rolls his eyes and admits to starting the whole thing, realizing what he said. 

“And is it true that you participated in the chaos?” The caretaker asks Haruhito. 

“No,” He answers simply. 

“Are you lying to me?” She questions. 

“No, I only threw food once because my clothes got dirty,” He explains. 

The caretaker pinches her brow in irritation and exhales. She releases her hold on everyone and looks at Bakugou and Haruhito. 

“Bakugou, you will stay here and clean this whole mess up,” she strictly informs him. 

“The rest of you will go get cleaned up,” She instructs the others who all hurriedly leave the room. Haruhito attempts to leave before the caretaker adds on, “oh, not you, you will be helping Bakugou clean up”. 

His eyes widen at her instructions. “What?! Why?” He asks. 

“Because you lied to me,” she answers, leaving the room. 

A caretaker is left at all the exits, forcing Bakugou and Haruhito to start cleaning up. 

*** 

Bakugou is so focused on cleaning that he almost forgets that Haruhito is there with him. He only remembers when he hears him grumbling about how disgusting it is. Bakugou is less affected , as he had to clean up the dorms when he got in trouble with Midoriya. 

“Why do you do it?” Haruhito asks suddenly. 

“Do what?” Bakugou asks back, confused. 

“Why are you so hard-headed, and why do you refuse to listen to the caretakers?” Haruhito elaborates. 

“Because I don’t fucking agree with their shit,” Bakugou responds curtly. 

“But don’t you want to be a better person?” He asks, sincerely. 

“If they actually fucking helped me with my problems then maybe I wouldn’t be so fucking pissy all the time,” Bakugou states. 

“But how do you know being gay is not the problem? How do you know that your partner is not manipulating, you or that you’re even gay to begin with?” Haruhito counters back. 

“Because I know him that’s why!” Bakugou yells back. “He’s fucking honest and values treating people right,” he adds. 

“That must be nice,” Haruhito comments. “I wish my relationship was like that. It’s unfortunate that it ended on bad terms,” He states. 

“I’m starting to think that there may be a different reason as to why my relationship didn’t work out,” Haruhito confides to Bakugou. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I like being with Sachiko,” He quickly adds on. 

“Do whatever makes you fucking happy,” Bakugou simply states. 

Haruhito softly smiles and thanks Bakugou. Suddenly, Haruhito launches towards Bakugou and his arms wrap around him in a hug. Bakugou’s eyes widen in shock. 

Haruhito pulls back and just as quick as the hug, his lips connect with Bakugou’s in a soft kiss. Bakugou was even more shocked at the sudden contact, especially since he only ever allowed Kirishima to kiss him. 

Just then, they hear a shout from one of the caretakers and Haruhito quickly pulls away. 

“What do you think you are doing?!” She yells at them. She then harshly grabs Bakugou by the arm and starts dragging him away. “You’re coming with me,” she informs him. Haruhito and Bakugou are too shocked to reply. 

Once away from the cafeteria, Bakugou realizes that he’s been dragged to a different room and is sitting in a chair. 

A caretaker opens the door breaking his concentration. “You must think you’re real funny,” she comments sternly. 

“I didn’t fucking do anything!” He retaliates. “He fucking started it!” He adds on. 

“No excuses!” She responds. “Now there’s only one way to cure you of this incident,” she informs Bakugou. “We will have to erase your memory of it,” she states. 

Behind her, emerges another caretaker. “She will be the one in charge of this as her quirk allows her to make people forget things with a single touch to the forehead.” She explains to Bakugou. 

She then leaves, and Bakugou’s alone with the other caretaker. 

“Alright now can you explain to me exactly what happened?” She asks Bakugou. 

It was all too confusing to Bakugou and he couldn’t comprehend why Haruhito did that. As Bakugou was about to explain what happened, the caretaker places her finger on his forehead. 

Bakugou suddenly gets an intense migraine and he starts to groan in pain as she pushes on his forehead. 

“Yes, this may hurt a bit,” she informs him nonchalantly. 

A bit?! Bakugou thinks. It hurts like hell! Bakugou groans again and pulls her finger away from his forehead. 

“Please cooperate with me,” She instructs Bakugou with a sigh. “Now I need you to think about what happened with you and Haruhito as I can only erase what you are currently thinking about,” she explains. “I don’t want to accidentally erase something important,” she warns him. 

Important? What could she mean by something important? What’s something important that Bakugou doesn’t want to forget? Suddenly, a head of red-hair pops to his mind and his heart drops at the realization. 

No, he can’t be thinking of him right now! He attempts to think of something else but all he can get is Kirishima’s bright smile and infectious laugh. Bakugou starts to panic as the caretaker’s finger draws closer to his forehead. 

“Now do you remember what happened between you and Haruhito in the cafeteria?” She asks Bakugou. 

“I remember we were cleaning the cafeteria,” he answers her calmly. 

“Is that all?” She prompts him. 

“Yes,” he responds. 

With that, she draws her finger back and Bakugou finally relaxes. 

“You may go,” she informs him, stepping out of the way of the door. “I hope you have learned your lesson,” she adds on. With that, Bakugou leaves. 

*** 

That night, Bakugou kept tossing and turning in his bed. Seeing as sleep was futile, Bakugou decides to head out for some air. 

On his way to the garden, he spots dreads and long-hair. 

“Hey, we heard what happened in the cafeteria,” dreads informs Bakugou. 

“Yeah, I got in trouble,” Is all Bakugou says. 

“Well we got the iPod, if you want to use it,” Deads suggests. 

Bakugou looks at the iPod and takes it from her hands. He says his thanks and heads to the garden. 

Being away from the city, it’s always quiet at night, which Bakugou likes. 

He scrolls through the list and settles on a song called “The Only Exception” by someone called Paramore. 

He closes his eyes as he starts to hear the guitar play, letting his mind wonder again. 

  
  


_It’s been a long week, with internships and school, especially for Bakugou. The weekend was supposed to be time to recuperate at home but unfortunately, that was not the case for Bakugou._

_When he got home all his mom did was nag him for everything he did wrong. So instead of coming to the dorms ready for another week, Bakugou came back more upset than usual._

_His scowl was deeper than usual, and he opened the door of the dorms with more force than expected, making everyone turn to him._

_He scoffs and starts to head to the elevator. With that, everyone goes back to their conversations._

_Just as Bakugou makes it across the room, the doors open again and he hears a familiar laugh. Bakugou stops in his tracks turning towards the sound._

_Kirishima has entered with Kaminari and is laughing about something. Just looking at him makes Bakugou feel a little better, happier too. With that, Bakugou starts to walk over to him, knowing that being with his boyfriend will help better his mood._

_Before Bakugou could get close enough, he hears Mina call out to Kirishima. “Kiri! Omg! It’s been awhile, there’s soo much I have to tell you!” She tells him and Kirishima smiles at her, which stops Bakugou from approaching._

_Of course, Kirishima would probably want to catch up with his friends more than be around him, especially since he’s in a pretty shitty mood. Although it hurts a little, Bakugou returns to heading to his room, telling himself that being alone would also help._

_With that, Bakugou turns and leaves the room, missing the concerned look Kirishima’s giving him._

_Upon entering the elevator, Bakugou notices that his eyes start to water. He tries to wipe them away but they keep spilling out. All Bakugou can think of is his mother’s words: “You always manage to hurt all the good that is around you”._

_Fuck, is that true? Yeah, he may have done some regretful things but he’s learned from that and is a different person. Although he has his doubts and insecurities always trying to prove him wrong._

_Bakugou enters his room with the intent to study and try to get his mind off of things._

_As Bakugou attempts to study, he hears a knock on his door. Knowing that at this point, he wasn’t going to get any studying done, he decides to open the door._

_On the other side, he is surprised to see Kirishima standing there. “Hey, are you busy right now?” He asks him._

_“Not really, what do you want?” Bakugou asks._

_“I was wondering if you would like to come to the roof with me?” Kirishima asks bashfully, scratching the back of his head and avoiding eye contact._

_“Sure, whatever, I could use some fresh air,” Bakugou responds gruffly, heading to the stairs to the roof with Kirishima trailing behind._

_When Bakugou opens the door, he is surprised to see blankets and pillows set up against the wall._

_“Yeah I thought we could chill here for a bit,” Kirishima explains. “Of course I wanted us to be comfortable so I got us only the comfiest stuff,” he adds on confidently, smiling._

_Bakugou smiles back and sits on the blanket that’s laid out and out the softer one over his legs._

_Kirishima sits beside him under the covers and pulls out his phone with some headphones. “I also brought my phone out so we can listen to music since I know that cheers you up,” Kirishima explains._

_“How did you know I was upset?” Bakugou asks him._

_“I could tell by the way you walked,” Kirishima answers simply._

_This makes Bakugou chuckle , his boyfriend is as attentive as always. It makes him happy that Kirishima cares about him._

_Bakugou takes the phone and they place the earbuds in. He chooses to listen to some instrumentals._

_As they sit there in relative silence, Bakugou leans his head on Kirishima and reaches his hand to hold Kirishima’s hand under the covers._

_Kirishima squeezes Bakugou’s hand and they enjoy the beautiful sunny day. At one Bakugou closes his eyes to try and get some much needed sleep._

_Some time passes and Bakugou quickly opens his eyes as he’d accidentally fallen asleep. “Crap! What time is it? Are we late for class?” Bakugou asks Kirishima._

_“It’s alright Bakugou, I already told Mr. Aizawa that we will be missing the first few classes and will be only returning after lunch,” Kirishima reassures Bakugou._

_Bakugou relaxes a little, knowing that he won’t be getting in trouble._

_“That’s good I guess, you should go then, I’ll be fine here by myself,” Bakugou tells Kirishima, a little dejectedly._

_“Now, why would I want to leave you, when I know my presence alone lightens your mood?” Kirishima responds with a smile, hugging Bakugou and pulling him closer._

_Bakugou looks over his shoulder at his boyfriend, surprised at his answer. Kirishima is smiling at him and it warms Bakugou to his core, knowing that Kirishima sees him as someone special and important._

_Feeling so loved, Bakugou lets a few words pass through his lips. “I love you,” he says softly._

_“What?” Kirishima asks, not quite hearing him._

_“I love you,” Bakugou repeats more confidently, with tears in his eyes. “So much,” he adds before kissing his boyfriend softly on the lips._

_It felt so cathartic to finally get that off his chest. He never felt so confident to say those three words, words he’s never said before._

_After breaking apart, Kirishima smiles back at him with half-lidded eyes full of love. “I love you too Katsuki,” Kirishima responds just as softly._

_And with that, they slowly lie down under the covers, cuddle, and enjoy each other’s company, knowing that they love each other very much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this "emotional roller coaster" as Moose put it!
> 
> I am editing my previous chapters now that I have some help. It is just minor changes to grammar and adding some more detail, here and there.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
